a new goddass to worship
by Super Smash Lemons
Summary: pit begins worshipping another godess


pit sat by himself in the smash hot tubs. it wasn't quite a hot spring but he was still okay with it. it still felt good after a rough battle. as he was relaxing, a visitor came in.

"is this hot tub occupied?" rosalina said.

pit looked at her. "yes, but feel free to join me." rosalina took off her towel. her binkini was skimpy and skintight that pit couldnt help but notice. he felt blood rush to his angelic manhood. thankfully, under the water, rosalina wasn't able to see it. she got into the tub, showing off her elegnt long legs as she stepped in. she sat down a few feet away from pit.

"so how are things going for you?" she asked.

"fine, fine." pit struggled to hide his arousal. if she asked why he was sweating, he could blame it on the heat.

"mmm…this water feels so good…" she began gracefully sinking into the water. she looked so beautiful and sexy lying in the water. she looked over at pit, who was nervously sweating. "what's the matter?"

"it's, um, it's hot in here."

"feels fine to me. what do you mean-" she looked at pit's hands. though the water made it unclear, it seemed like he was trying to suppress his boner. "oh, i get it. you're having trouble being in the water with a beautiful woman." pit started sweating more. "well, no worries." she stood up, her body dripping with hot water. she walked over to pit to sit down next to him. "is that better?"

he stared at her gorgeous body. "maybe? i dunno!"

rosalina giggled. "well, i think i know a way to make you feel better." she stuck her hand in the water. pit saw her hand motuioning towards his swim trunks. she slipped her hand in and started touching his penis.

pit wanted to enjoy the feeling, but nervousness got the best of him. "excuse me!" he rushed out of the hot tub. rosalina accidentally pulled down his trunks as he got out. he rushed over to one of the pool chairs to calm down.

rosalina walked over. his body was now fully exposed. "aww, do you feel unworthy of having sex with a celestial goddess? well, maybe we'll start slowly."

"slowly? like how?"

"like this." she pulled pit onto his back, letting his manhood stand perfectly straight. she then crawled on top of him. her ass was right in front of him, making him even harder. rosalina then licked his penis and started sucking on it.

pit was getting even hornier thanks to rosalina. he didn't want to be selfish and take all the gratification. and so he pulled down her bikini. her perfect ass was staring him right in the face. he spread her cheeks apart and saw her anus. he took a whiff of it. it smelled so sweet that he figured it would taste just as sweet. he began licking it. it tasted delicious and was nice and lubricated from the hot water.

rosalina was amazed at pit's newfound confidence. she stopped sucking for a second to tell him, "not so nervous anymore, are you?"

pit stopped licking for a second. "less talk, more suck." he stuck his tongue back in her ass. the feeling of having an angel worshipping her ass made rosalina feel so good. she thrust her ass in his face ryhmically to help him. he could feel his hips thrusting towards rosalina's face.

as pit and rosalina 69ed each other, they heard someone else enter the room. it wasn't until the newcomer walked over. pit opened his eyes and looked up. he saw a tall, green-haired woman towering above him in nothing but a towel.

"oh," he said, "hello, lady palutena."

"pit, you ungrateful angel!" palutena yelled. "i let you stick your dick in my ass and this is how you repay me?!

rosalina stopped sucking pit's dick and stood up. "beat it, you slutty goddess," rosalina yelled, "pit likes me more!"

"fucky you, you man-stealing sodomite!" the two ladies looked like they were ready to fight. their breasts were bouncing in a way that pit couldn't help but enjoy.

he quickly thought of a solution. "ladies," he said, "there's only one way to solve this dilemma. i have to try out both of your asses and see which one i like better."

palutena and rosalina glared at each other. "fine. if that will help you decide."

"okay. since i've already eaten out rosalina's ass, i'll try anal sex with you. and since i've already fucked your ass, lady palutena, i'll do annilingus on you. sound fair?" the two goddesses agreed.

rosalina bent over and exposed her ass to pit. he proceeded to stuff his throbbing errection into her anus. she let out a little squeak. once pit was firmly inside rosalina, palutena walked over and put her ass in pit's face. he opened it up with his right hand while keeping his left hand on rosalina's ass. he stuck his tongue into palutena's gorgeous ass. palutena's ass tasted so good and felt so tight on his tongue. he countinued to sodomize her with his tongue, getting her anus wet with saliva. palutena helped out by rubbing her ass against his tongue. the feeling was so good that it made pit even hornier. as a result, his boner was getting stronger inside rosalina's asshole, causing him to go fster inside her. it hurt a bit, but with the lubrication from both the water and his saliva, it was enough lubricant to prevent it from being too painful to endure. pit began cumming inside rosalina's ass, much to her delight.

after the three stopped having sex, they all got into the hot tub to wash off a bit.

"so how'd we do?"

"well, it's hard to say. i may need to try each of your asses a few more times before i can decide who has the better ass."

**i dont really care for this ship but i thought it would make for a sexy story**


End file.
